The Last Mission
by sfahre
Summary: Hp/yyh crossover. It's been 3yrs. since Yusuke returned from Makai. After being in the human world for only a month, Koenma is already knocking on his door for a mission. Accompanied by the silent fire demon, the 2 boys, now men make their way to england
1. Chapter 1

There's an OC in the beginning, but she's only in my story for this one part, and only for 5 secs.

(blah)-Japanese (When the two yyh boys are alone they will be speaking Japanese automatically)

"blah"-English

5

"Now class, slope equals rise over…"

4

"Yusuke pay attention!"

3

"Che, stop nagging me Suke. I can take care of myself."

2

"Mr. Urameshi, do you have something to add to this little discussion?"

1

"RINGGGGGGG!"

"Whatever," he answered nonchalantly. The brown haired, brown-eyed teen grabbed his books and ran quickly out of the classroom. From an outsiders' point of view, he was your normal punk high school student. In reality though, he was ex-spirit, ex- ruler, Yusuke Urameshi, age 18, who is now attending high school out of boredom; and for Yusuke Urameshi to attend high school by choice, meant something was very wrong. Yusuke sighed, so much had changed since he had returned. Suddenly he was ripped from his nostalgic thoughts, and his shoulders drooped depressingly as he heard footsteps scurrying behind him. It could only be one person.

"Yusuke, I would stop nagging you if I knew that were true." Meet Suke, age 15*, a dark haired, blue-eyed girl who unconsciously took over Keiko's position as Yusuke's personal pain in the ass.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Yusuke scoffed and picked up his pace in the hopes of loosing the naïve girl.

"FINE! I don't care if you have to keep going through high school all your life. Just don't come crying to me when you have to repeat this year as well!"

Yusuke shrugged as he felt her presence disappearing. It was always like this, sleep until the bell rings and then piss Suke off before finally heading home where he would sleep the rest of the day away. It had been like this since the summer had started, ever since he returned from the Makai.

Yusuke sighed, the only reason that he left was so he could spend the rest of his life, or rather the rest of Keiko's life with her. Now that she was gone though, there was nothing to do, there was nothing to look forward to, and honestly nothing to care for. That was why he was back in high school, because of…Keiko.

It's been a month and he still couldn't get her out of his head. Everything around him reminded him of her.

Yusuke searched his pocket for his keys as he walked up to his apartment door. He started thinking of how good it was when he was spirit detective. Even though he wouldn't admit it, Yusuke missed being the last line of defense for the Earth. He missed his friends who he rarely ever saw. Only god knows where Hiei is, Kuwabara was busy getting into colleges, and Kurama was already in college. He smiled when he fingered the coppery metal of his keys. He almost felt like he had been left behind on the road to life, that he had nowhere to go, and that he would be lost forever. He gave a sad smile as he opened the door, the smile however quickly turned into a look of fright as a blue haired woman flew into him.

"Yusuke I haven't seen you for years!" Botan exclaimed happily still hugging him in a death-like grip.

"Um…(cough)….c c could you please let go?" He whispered while struggling for air.

"Oh, sorry. Silly me." Botan said sheepishly climbing off of the flabbergasted half demon.

Yusuke stood up and brushed his clothes off before looking Botan up and down suspiciously, at least some things never changed, he thought dryly. She was still the happy-go-lucky Botan he had always known, she was still smiling, still wearing her pink kimono, and still barging loudly into his life. "What are you doing here anyway Botan,?" Her visit however natural it had been in the past, was not expected now. It had been, what? 3 years since he last saw or heard anything from the spirit guide , Yusuke thought sadly.

"Well…. Koenma-sama asked me to take you to spirit world. He wants to speak with you right away." Botan diverted her eyes from the former spirit detective the best she could, but was finding it rather difficult since they were standing in a tight doorway. She felt awkward asking him for another favor like this. It wasn't right for Koenma-sama to interrupt the once spirit detective's life like this again. Surely Yusuke was going to scream and shout, he would not want to risk his life again. She bit down on her lip nervously waiting for his answer.

"All right let's go."

Botan gasped, her eyes practically bulging out of her head in surprise, "But Yusuke you aren't going to argue, or ask questions, or even curse Koenma-sama?" She could hardly believe her ears. Had he really changed this much?

"No, Botan. Let's just go before I change my mind." Yusuke hoped, no, he prayed that he was being given a mission just for the sake of being able to forget about his lost lover. He would give anything for Keiko to stop tormenting his heart and soul, if only for a day.

"Alright Yusuke hop on." Botan said as she patted the seat behind her. Little did Yusuke know, was that the very same oar that he was riding to spirit world on, at that very moment would be the start of a new life.

* * *

"Yusuke, I know you retired as a spirit detective, and that I promised to never call on you again, but things happen. A mission has come up that is far more important, for the replacement spirit detective to handle. Yusuke, will you accept this last mission?" Koenma, the prince of Reikai, stared more quietly and seriously then Yusuke had ever seen him stare before. The fact that he was in his teenage form and looking very mature didn't help matters much. And since Yusuke was feeling so tense and serious at the moment he did the best thing he could think of in a situation like this. He broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Boy Koenma, the look on your face. Hee Hee, you look like you have a stick up your ass!" Yusuke laughed even harder at his own joke while a very purple-faced Koenma grew angrier by the moment.

Botan sweat-dropped, some things may never change.

"Yusuke, I am afraid this is no joke!" The young prince slammed his hands on the desk as he stood from his chair, "We could very possibly be dealing with someone even stronger then the lords of Makai!"

Yusuke immediately subsided, even one as stupid as he could sense the fear in Koenma's tone. "Koenma, what's the mission?" Yusuke stood staring straight at Koenma, as if to prove to the leader that he was mature and ready for what was coming.

Koenma stood silently for what seemed like an eternity before continuing his debriefing. "This mission calls for you to go to another country, possibly for as long as a year."

In the past Yusuke would have yelled and argued, he would have said no and left, but not now. No, Yusuke, although most did not notice it at first, had matured. Ever since he left Makai, Yusuke had been a different person. He held himself in a manner of a trained warrior and spoke less and less each day. Whether this was for the best or worse no one knew. Whatever the circumstances were, however, he was ready to face the mission headlong and he would just have to except the extensiveness of it. So for those reasons Yusuke merely nodded for Koenma to continue.

Not showing his surprise for the lack of response Koenma surged forward in his long awaited speech, "You are to travel to England, where you will be staying at a school for wizards. There you will act as a guard and you will protect the students. You will not so much have to be disguised or secretive, that is your choice. However understand that some students may have attachments to your new enemy. Your enemy is unidentified but has been pronounced an class S demon who has sided with the wizards' own enemy. The wizards' enemy, also known as Lord Voldermort shouldn't be much of a concern to you, however the demon is in a whole other league."

"So when do I leave?"

"Tonight. You will travel to the school; there you will be given a tour of the castle and a place to stay. When term starts, which is in a week from now, you will begin your duties. However everyone at the school speaks in English, and I haven't come up with a plan yet to figure out how you'll understand it." Koenma sighed despairingly they haven't even started the mission and they were at a roadblock.

"Don't worry about it, being in the demon world for three years, and being a war lord forces you to be extensive in the language department." Yusuke said waving off the matter as if it were nothing.

Koenma's jaw dropped, if possible, all the way to the floor. He knew that Yusuke had matured but not by this much. And since when did he 'learn' things? Koenma closed his mouth and gave Yusuke an approving look. "Alright then that's about all, Dumbledore, the headmaster, will be the one you answer to temporarily, however I will still keep in touch with you. He will inform you more about the enemy when you get there and…Oh! I forgot, you will be accompanied on this mission."

"Accompanied? By who?" Yusuke asked scratching his head curiously. Could it be the SDF? ((Spirit Defense Force)) Maybe it was Botan? Did she even know English?

Koenma sighed, "I sent the letter last week, he should be here by now, but no ones seen him…"

However just as Koenma was about to complain and call for Botan a new voice came sharply through the doorway, "Never thought I would be working for the toddler again."

Yusuke turned at the newcomer, and gasped when he saw whom it was.

* * *

Yusuke let out an approving whistle as he looked past the gates up towards the huge castle. It wasn't the biggest one he ever saw, Raizen's had been much larger, but for humans it was pretty damn big, and grand. These people that Koenma called 'wizards' definitely had some taste.

Yusuke's smaller companion merely grunted in resentment. "Oh, come on Hiei. You got to admit it looks better then expected."

The short fire demon said nothing and continued to look up at the castle uninterestedly. The castle that was going to bring him hell for the next year. Just why had he agreed to this? Hiei flinched uncharacteristically as he remembered Mukuro's unexpected confession.

* * *

FLASHBACK

The castle was dark and dreary, not much different than it had been the days previous. Hiei sighed and rested back against the windowsill in frustration. He had just returned a week ago from his previous mission, and Mukuro had given him an unwanted break.

He glanced back at his 'home' as he sensed a weak presence drawing near him. Home? Was that really what he thought of his resting place for the last three years? He took another look around the dark and empty room, there was nothing in it except for bed he almost never slept on, and a side table that Mukuro had insisted he needed. The loneliness of the room was almost suffocating, not that he needed nor wanted any company. Hiei turned back towards the window, what was a home? He had never had one.

Suddenly a picture flashed in his mind as it had many other times. It was of the old spirit detective, the ferry girl, the idiot ningen, the fox, and himself. The old team, he thought dryly. Did he miss them? He had often thought of this question, he had wanted to answer no, but why then did it hurt? He wasn't supposed to feel, not him, not the cold hearted fire demon. Hiei scowled, he hated having these weak feelings. He hated sitting here, cramped in this small room. He often found his mind wandered to such memories of the 'old' days, when he was alone. He had often avoided these kind of situations for that reason. He hated sitting here, with nothing but the sky to stare at. He would not call this place his home, he, Hiei, did not have a home.

He didn't move, as the previous sensed presence finally made itself known.

"M-M-master, Mukuro wishes t-t-to s-s-see you." Hiei smirked as the demon squeaked and ran hastily out of the room in fear.

Finally, he thought, he was going to be let out of his prison.

* * *

"Come in."

Mukuro looked up as the short demon obeyed her orders and silently let himself into her quarters. She had been waiting expectantly for his arrival, she had been thinking of how to tell him her news for the whole week. That had been the real reason to his 'not being aloud outside,' she sighed as she realized she couldn't keep him in for much longer, it would have to be today.

She looked almost regretfully into his crimson orbs. He had grown so much, she thought sadly. He was no longer considered a 'shrimp'. Nearly surpassing her in height, he now stood at a 5 7', which was still rather short for a demon, but for him it was an incredible feet. He stood up proud in front of her, wearing his trade mark head band over his unruly spiky black hair. Looking at her with the indifferent expression he always wore.

She let out a low sigh, and ran her fingers through her hair distressingly. She did not know how he was going to react to her news. She knew she shouldn't even say anything, it wasn't like her at all, but it had been eating away at her insides for the past 2 years. No, she thought this was not something that could go unspoken. She had to tell him.

"Hiei come over here." She finally broke the silence and patted the seat next to her expectantly

The fire demon said nothing as he crossed the room towards her bed, and sat up equally as straight as he had been standing. He had never disobeyed her, they had their arguments of course, but he had sensed the stress and urgency in the older demon's voice. Deciding it was in his best interests to wait patiently (for once) for what she was about to say.

"Hiei….I…."

END FLASHBACK (for now lol)

* * *

The fire demon was quickly pulled back into the present as the unwanted thought drifted back into his mind, he hated to admit it, but she had actually scared him. That's why he was here, after he heard what she had to tell him, he had ran. He ran fast and hard, and never looked back. It wasn't that he was angry with her, he was just….afraid? He honestly didn't know what he thought of the whole thing, he just knew that he didn't want to deal with 'it'. Hiei let out a low growl of frustration, why had he become so emotional? Had he grown weak over the years?

"So, how you suppose we get in?" his companion asked as he unknowingly pulled a thankful Hiei from his thoughts. Yusuke cracked his knuckles and smirked devishly, as he stared up at the unsuspecting gate, sure Koenma probably wished for the least possible damage, but Yusuke had been restless for the past month, and his inner demon wanted out.

Hiei smirked knowingly at the detective, perhaps the young ningen could possibly make this excursion more bearable.

Just as they were about to make their very loud, and inappropriate entrance, both men noticed the faint presence walking towards them.

Yusuke looked back out into the night past the gate. Yusuke couldn't tell much by looking at it's spirit energy, that wasn't his job; it was more of Hiei's or Kurama's department, heck even Kuwabara had been far better then him. However he could tell that the energy wasn't that strong, probably around a C or even D class demon.

Yusuke grew rather impatient as the minutes ticked away, this person, however weak he/she was, was walking as slow as can be. "Maybe we should just jump the gate and meet them halfway?"

"Impatient?" Hiei said indifferently while he leaned against a nearby tree.

"Very."

"Hn." The fire demon smirked and walked over to the gate. He surveyed it quickly and then disappeared before reappearing on the other side; at least that's what it would've looked like to the untrained eye. Yusuke, however, could tell that he was just running at very fast speeds.

Yusuke was surprised to see that Hiei wasn't met with any explosions, or wards, or…anything. "I thought that these wizards would have put up some kind of defense." Yusuke said bewilderedly as he jumped the gate himself, although not as gracefully as his companion. Weren't these wizards in the middle of a war?

"Wizards or not they are still ningen." Hiei turned and walked up the stone walkway towards the castle without waiting for Yusuke's response.

"Hey you know I'm human too, I may take insult to that."

"Hn."

After a few more minutes of walking they finally came across the escort, It was a women, with brown hair, and glasses. "Hello boys, I am Professor McGonagall, deputy head mistress of Hogwarts." She held out her hand to Yusuke in greeting.

"Hello I am Yusuke Urameshi and it is a pleasure to meet you." Yusuke bowed and gave a charming wink. He stood back up fully and shook her hand.

Professor McGonagall nodded approvingly and turned to the indifferent fire demon who seemed to be giving his surroundings his best glare, "And you?"

"Hiei." He answered bluntly.

She retracted her hand from Hiei as soon as she realized he wasn't about to shake her hand anytime soon. Not showing any sign of caring she continued in her 'little mission' given to her by Albus.

"I will take you up to the castle now, and give you the full tour. Then I will take you to your rooms where you will be staying for the year. Tomorrow you will meet Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Yes McGonagall-san let's get going." Yusuke said as politely as he could, trying to make his best first impression. He would prove to Keiko that she had been wrong for what she had done. Wait why was he thinking of her? Part of the reason he accepted the mission was to forget about her. God Yusuke stop thinking. Hiei turned to Yusuke and looked at him strangely, the boy seemed to be arguing with himself. That was strange especially for Yusuke and since when did he act mature? Maybe Kurama had been spending time with him. Although it wasn't his business to care about what happened to the raven-haired teen. Although Hiei couldn't help but be aware of a strange feeling that told him otherwise.

* * *

Yusuke sighed as he flopped on to his bed that was stationed in Hiei and his 'dorm room'. The tour had been long and tiring but now that they were back and resting he found that he wasn't tired anymore. The school was massive and he would defiantly have to use this week to explore so that he was sure of ever nook and cranny inside the castle.

He looked around their temporary home. It had one bedroom with two beds on either side of the wall. He left Hiei the bed that was stationed next to the window; he knew that if he had taken it, he would have been kicked out anyway. There was a bathroom and a small living room with two chairs and a desk. All in all it wasn't too bad, they probably wouldn't do more then sleep in the dormitory anyway.

Yusuke looked over at the aloof fire demon curiously. He was sitting on the bed and polishing his sword. Yusuke looked amusedly at him, when they had gone on long term missions Hiei had done that a lot. Perhaps some things would never change. Yusuke looked back up at the ceiling and sighed in boredom. He looked around the room trying to find something to do and when he came up with nothing he decided to try and make a conversation with the indifferent demon. "What do you think of the school? Besides the fact that there are ningen in it." Yusuke added as an afterthought.

Hiei continued to silently polish his blade. After a few moments he tossed his cloth in one of the nightstands situated next to his desk and sheathed his katana. He looked up at Yusuke for a moment as if studying him and then he looked out the window as if in thought.

Yusuke, suspecting that he wasn't getting an answer, shrugged in defeat and tugged the covers over his body. After a few moments when he was about to fall asleep a voice reached his ears.

"It's better then I thought it would have been, for something built by a ningen."

Yusuke smiled at the demon's confession and let sleep overtake his tired body.

-TBC-

Suke-this is the only time you will see her in the story. I know she is an OC but you will never hear of her again. I promise.

What's the deal with Yusuke going back to high school?-I know it might seem OOC for him but this has something to do with him and Keiko and all will be revealed in due time. As for the Hiei/Mukuro scene, that will also be revealed in the near future

If at anytime you feel that Yusuke and Hiei are Oc remember that some years have gone by since after the series and they have matured. I really am trying hard at keeping their personalities just right.

The reason why I have decided to write this one instead of the other one is because I don't like it when the yu yu hakusho ppl are students. I like the idea of them being guards and I like it when the students, especially you know who, gets suspicious. Lol

Anyway this is just kinda a test run, I already wrote some other chapters, but I'm still unsure of the story itself, so im gonna leave it up to you. I personally hate it when authors threaten to not update if they don't get reviews, but I just want to know wat u think, and if I should continue.

-sfahre


	2. Chapter 2

(blah)-Japanese (When the two yyh boys are alone they will be speaking Japanese automatically)

"blah"-English

I dont own yyh/or hp

Chapter 2

MEETING HARRY

Yusuke stared out the window of his compartment at the many students scurrying off the train. Some were heading to the half giant, whose name Yusuke couldn't remember, and the others were walking over to the carriages. Hiei was lucky, Yusuke thought. The fire demon was up at the school in the grand hall waiting for him. They were both to stand guard as the students ate, but since Hiei won the bet, he was the one forced to make sure every student got off the train all right.

Earlier this morning Yusuke had gone to the train station, under the request of Albus Dumbledore, and boarded the train before the students. There he rode the train from London all the way to Hogsmeade station. He grimaced as he remembered the horrible experience of all the kids screaming and the bangs of the 'wands' that Dumbledore-san had told them about. He chuckled dryly as he imaged how Hiei would've acted in his position. Yes, he hated to admit, perhaps it was good he had lost the bet.

He stretched and got up from his seat as the train started to lurch forward again. There was no need to rush, after all the only thing waiting for him was a bunch of screaming children, and an irate fire demon. Although, it would be amusing to see Hiei dealing with all the 'baka ningen' as he called them. Yusuke grinned and shook himself of his musings, there was work to be done still. He concentrated on the spirit energy of the train and searched for any student that had gotten left behind. He dimly felt the weak energy of a teenager a couple compartments down from his. Making sure that there were no enemies on the train (after all you cant be too safe.) Yusuke stepped out of the apartment and walked down the corridor and turned to the door that he had felt the energy from. He heedlessly noticed the drawn blinds, which screamed suspicion in his mind. He slid back the door and stepped forward into the small room, he looked down on the floor and saw nothing. Well nothing solid but he defiantly saw the spirit energy now that he was closer. His eyebrows rose as he lifted some kind of cloak off of a teenage boy.

The boy had dark hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar. Yusuke grimaced, this was the boy he and Hiei were supposed to protect? He looked pathetic and his nose was definitely broken. His spirit energy seemed to be bound by something since Yusuke could tell he was uncomfortable and couldn't move. He placed his hands on the boy's chest and sent some of his kai to the imaginary binding, breaking the curse.

The boy stood up slowly grabbing his wand and the cloak and stuffed them into his pockets, "Um…Th-" He began to say but was instantly cut off by the stranger.

"No time, we have to jump off the train before it gets too far." Yusuke said as he walked out of the compartment and headed for the door of the train, the boy cautiously following behind him. Yusuke opened the door to reveal the slow moving ground of the platform as the train tried to pick up speed. "You first." Yusuke said as he pushed the boy out of the door and then jumped off behind him.

Harry grunted and rolled as he felt the hard stone underneath his body. He stood hastily back up and looked at the stranger uncertainly. After all he didn't even know the stranger's name, so why should he trust him? The stranger looked nice enough, besides the fact that he seemed flat out strange. Now that they were off the train, Harry could finally get a good look at his company. He was wearing simple blue jeans, a white shirt, and a denim jacket. Harry was also surprised, when he remembered the man hadn't broken the curse that Harry was under with his wand. Just who was this guy?

Yusuke, who had landed gracefully on his feet, watched the boy curiously. When he started to see apprehension in the black haired teens eyes he decided it was time to introduce himself. Yusuke put on his friendliest smile and stuck out his hand as he said, "I am Yusuke Urameshi, and I must say it's a damn good thing I was riding the train, wouldn't you agree?"

"Erm…thanks. I am Harry Potter." Harry waited for the stare, the gasp, and the questions but surprisingly none came. He looked up at Yusuke as he shook the energetic teens' hand and decided that he liked this boy already.

"Pleasure to meet you Potter-san." Yusuke almost choked with laughter; the name sounded so strange on his tongue. What kind of person carried the sir name of Potter anyway?

"Thanks, you can just call me Harry though."

"Alright Harry, we should get you to the feast before you go without eating." Yusuke winked and started to the lead the way back up towards the school.

It hadn't been long before footsteps reached both of their ears. Harry placed a hand on his wand and he thought it strange that Yusuke hadn't. In fact Yusuke hadn't done anything to protect himself, he looked as relaxed as ever.

"Hello Tonks-san. The boy is safe, I am taking him up to the school." Yusuke said pointing behind him to Harry.

Harry looked up; the person who was approaching was indeed a female, but how could Yusuke see that far away through all of the darkness. Harry released his grip on his wand as Tonks came closer and he was finally able to tell it was her himself.

"Whatcher Harry? And Yusuke?" She asked as she looked at both of them.

Yusuke nodded politely, while Harry gave a small, "Fine."

"Here let me fix that nose for you." Tonks held up her wand and whispered an incantation.

"Thanks," he said as he put his hand up to his nose and felt it to confirm that it was all right. After the experience with Lockheart he really only trusted Madam Pomfrey to help him with his injuries. "I guess there was really no point for me to come then." She said sighing as she put her wand away. To Harry she looked more disheveled and sad then when he first met her, perhaps it was stress, or the death of…no he really didn't want to think about it. An awkward silence seemed to pass over the group and she gave a weak smile as she waved and said her final goodbyes claiming she had to get back to Hogsmeade. Harry watched curiously as she disappeared into the night and then he turned to Yusuke questionably.

"Hogsmeade? What is she doing in Hogsmeade?" Harry asked, as they continued to walk back up to the castle.

"Dumbledore-san has placed many aurors(sp?) in Hogsmeade in order to give the school better protection. Although in my opinion it really isn't necessary."

"How come?" Harry asked as he looked at the back of the boy's head in wonder. Why wouldn't he want more protection for the school? Was he a deatheater? He didn't really look like one. In fact he looked more like a muggle. He was wearing muggle clothing, and he didn't strike Harry as a wizard at all.

"I think the new protection will work fine without aid."

"New protection?"

"You will find out soon enough." He answered smiling in Harry's direction.

They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they had entered the school Harry had gone from curious to nervous. He knew that as soon as he walked into the Great Hall everyone would be staring at him and everyone would be wondering where he had been. Well Everyone except for Malfoy, that bloody git was probably already acting the whole train scene out to the Slytherin table.

Yusuke walked forward and pushed open the large entrance doors and waited for Harry to pass. Harry straightened his shoulders and marched through the double doors and walked into the Great Hall. He vaguely noted that Yusuke wasn't following him as the stares grew worse and worse. He continued to walk quickly until he heard the worried shouts of his friends.

"Harry, where've you been mate?"

"We were worried, what happened to your face?" Hermione said looking worriedly at Harry as he scooted in the seat between her and Ron.

"I was on the train," Harry said, answering Ron's question. "And, what's wrong with my face?" He said worriedly bringing a hand up to feel it.

"It's got blood all over it, here let me help you." She raised her wand and muttered something just as Dumbledore rose from his seat to address the students.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, and for those of you who are indeed new to the school then welcome." He paused and glanced around the room, eyes twinkling brightly, "There are few things that need to be addressed. First of all we have some new staff arrangements." He looked to the left of him and motioned for the big man to stand. "This is Professor Slughorn he will be your Potions teacher."

Professor Slughorn waved and smiled before sitting back down at the staff table.

Dumbledore waited for the clapping to die down before he continued, "The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be our one and only, Professor Snape." At this there seemed to be slight uproar, however, Dumbledore ignored it and just paused his speech once again. When Snape was addressed he did not stand instead he just stared and Harry could've sworn he saw a triumphant smirk plaster the teacher's face.

"I trust you have noticed the two strangers standing at the entrances," Dumbledore continued. Harry swiveled around and glimpsed at the nearest entrance, which was the one next to the staff table. There was a man standing in the doorway with an indifferent expression on his face as he continued to stare at (what seemed to Harry,) nothing. He was dressed all in black save for the white scarf he wore around his neck, the white bandana around his forehead, and the strange bandages that were rapped around his right arm. He had spiky black hair with a starburst of white in the middle and glaring red eyes. Wait a moment. Red eyes? Harry stared harder. He defiantly had red eyes. Maybe it was a wizarding trick or contacts, thought Harry. Yes that was it.

Harry tore his attention from the expressionless man and turned to the doorway he had just entered through. There stood Yusuke his arms folded and his back leaning against the middle of the doors. His eyes were closed and he seemed at ease, he looked different from before, however, Harry just couldn't put his finger on it.

"They are new residents of Hogwarts and will be guarding the school and it's inhabitants night and day. Do not be afraid, they are not that mean," Dumbledore chuckled at his comment. "However, tread with caution and don't do anything to make them think you are an enemy around them. If you do something to provoke or cause them suspicion, you might not keep you're life. With that said, Bed!" Dumbledore said smiling widely at the surprised teens.

"So that's who they are." Ron muttered as Hermione raced off to gather the first years. "I wonder what they're like?"

"Rather nice and strange, but in a good way." Harry answered as he watched Yusuke side step a group of students who were trying to get out.

"What!" Ron gasped pulling Harry's attention back to him, "How do you know?"

"I've met one, that one," Harry pointed to Yusuke. "He helped me off the train, his name is Yusuke. He was rather friendly."

"The other one doesn't seem so." Ron said looking at the stranger dressed in black, who seemed to be glaring at the few students who were left in the hall. "So what happened on the train anyway?"

"I'll tell you later, when Hermione's around," Harry answered.

Ron was about to say something when he was interrupted by the presence of a newcomer.

"Do you not know the way to your common rooms?" Ron gasped at the red-eyed figure that stood next to them.

"H-how did you get from there to here, that fast?" Ron asked nervously.

"I walked." Hiei answered raising his eyebrows at the two idiot ningens.

"Come on Hiei lighten up!" Harry jumped as he heard Yusuke's voice from behind him. He turned just in time to see the raven-haired teen slap the cloaked man on the back. "It's alright Harry, by the way this is Hiei. Hiei meet Harry and…" Yusuke looked questionably at Ron.

"Ron Weasley." He answered staring at Yusuke in awe. Yusuke nodded and pointed at the doors.

"You guys are the last one's left you know. Shouldn't you be off to bed?" Harry and Ron looked around and gasped when they saw that he was right, they hadn't realized that they had talked at the table for that long. They both stood and turned to the two guards.

"Thanks Yusuke for before and Goodnight." Harry said waving to the two while Ron jogged behind him looking nervously back at the two guards.

(Why do you have to be so damn friendly?) Hiei said turning towards Yusuke and glaring.

(Well excuse me Hiei, I only figured that we should try and get close to the student that we have to protect if we want to find things out on our own.) Yusuke said exasperatedly throwing his arms in the air and turning towards the doors.

"Hn." Hiei answered indifferently as he followed the half demon out, in order to begin their night of patrolling.

JDFJDSJKFD

Hiei grimaced as the noise of the Great Hall grew even louder as more and more students began to enter it for breakfast. Although Hiei's outward appearance always remained impassive and indifferent, inside he was banging his head against a wall. It had been like this everyday since the school opened to the students a week ago.

All and all it had been boring and dull, which was to be expected. The only thing he had been doing was scouting and patrolling all night and day, neither of them got hardly enough sleep. However, Hiei was used to this from being in the Makai. The system that they had come up with, thanks to Hiei of course was that Yusuke would be in the school during the day, while Hiei would scout outside. They would both be at the meals except for lunch where Hiei would remain outside. During the night they would both be in the school, Yusuke taking the lower levels while Hiei scouted the upper floors.

Their system of scouting had worked for the best. Hiei liked being outside with the trees. He had always hated being inside; perhaps it was the feeling of being trapped that made him so nervous when he stayed indoors. He also didn't have to put up with, as many brats as the detective had to, especially on a weekday, like this one, very few would be outside. Hiei smirked to himself as he thought of Yusuke being run over by 12-year olds half his size and having to put up with looks of curiosity and the whispers that they got when the guards walked by.

The smirk, however, soon disappeared as quickly as it had come when he was reminded of where he was by a practically loud shout of joy. How was he dragged into this mission again? Oh yeah, Mukuro. Damn, that woman was so aggravating and annoyingly pushy. She knew above anything that Hiei despised ningens with few exceptions (Yusuke). Yet here he was standing in the hellhole of some stupid 'wizarding place'.

He looked over at the black haired boy with glasses, the kid they were supposed to protect. He seemed to be conversing with a blonde haired female who had just walked through the entrance nearest Yusuke. To Hiei this boy didn't seem as strong as their ningen client had informed them. In fact this boy probably wouldn't be able to stand against a D class demon.

As soon as breakfast started coming to an end, Hiei gave Yusuke a silent nod and left from his position by the door.

The few students that remained in the Great Hall gasped, because to them it had looked like the black clad man had simply disappeared.

-TBC-

in case you were wondering the blonde haired girl mentioned early was Katie Bell congratulating Harry for making quidditch captain.

Now, the story will not be based entirely on book 6, indeed it def. was not my favorite of the 7. I know the train part is exactly the same, but there will not be many other similarities.

Thank you for the reviews! O and I need a beta reader if anyone is interested,

Sfahre


End file.
